freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 4
Você está procurando pela versão portátil do jogo ou pela versão Halloween? Principal = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 é um jogo indie de survival horror point-and-click produzido por Scott Cawthon. O quarto jogo é diferente dos anteriores em alguns fatores - em vez de estar em uma pizzaria, o jogador está em uma casa; em vez de se usar um Monitor para checar o progresso dos animatrônicos, o jogador deve checar as Portas, o Armário e a Cama, utilizando a Lanterna para manter os animatrônicos longe do Quarto. Sinopse Desta vez, o terror lhe seguiu até sua casa. Neste último capítulo da história original de Five Nights at Freddy's, você deve novamente se defender contra Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy e coisas piores que se escondem nas sombras. Jogando como uma criança cuja função ainda é desconhecida, você deve se proteger até às 6 horas observando as portas, bem como afastando as criaturas indesejáveis que podem se aventurar no seu armário ou na cama atrás de você. Você tem apenas uma lanterna para se proteger. Isso vai assustar as coisas que podem se rastejar nas extremidades dos corredores, mas tenha cuidado e ouça. Se algo tiver se rastejado para bem perto, então luzes brilhantes em seus olhos será o seu fim. Desenvolvimento O primeiro teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 foi lançado no site de Scott no final do mês de Abril de 2015, revelando Nightmare Freddy, que mostrava a frase "The Final Chapter" além da data 31/10/15. Durante o decorrer dos meses de Maio e Junho, mais teasers foram lançados: Nightmare Bonnie e Nightmare Chica foram mostrados junto com a frase "Was it me?" ("Foi eu?" em português), novamente com a data 31/10/15 no canto da tela. Nightmare Foxy veio em seguida, desta vez mostrando a frase "Or me?" ("Ou eu?" em português), também apresentando a data no canto da tela. Seguidamente, um teaser que mostrava uma gravata borboleta e um chapéu roxos foram mostrados e, ao clarear a imagem, a frase incompleta "Property of Fr....... ...... ....er" era mostrada. Algum tempo depois, mais um personagem foi revelado: Nightmare Fredbear, que aparentava estar usando a mesma gravata borboleta do teaser anterior. Por último, Plushtrap foi revelado junto com a frase "Terrible things come in small packages" ("Coisas terríveis vêm em pacotes pequenos" em português). O trailer do jogo foi lançado no dia 13 de Julho no canal de Scott Cawthon, o qual revelou que o jogo se passaria em uma casa. Uma semana depois, Five Nights at Freddy's 4 apareceu no Steam mostrando a sinopse do jogo. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 foi lançado em 23 de Julho, no dia em que a gameplay da Demo foi lançada nos canais de Dawko e Razzbowski. Jogatina Five Nights at Freddy's 4 possui uma jogatina um pouco diferente dos outros jogos da série. Notavelmente, ao invés do jogador ser um guarda de segurança em um Escritório lutando para se defender dos animatrônicos, o protagonista é uma criança escondida em seu Quarto se afastando de versões assustadoras de Freddy e seus principais amigos. Não existem câmeras de segurança, e por conta disto, o jogador deve se ambientar aos ruídos e outros tipos de sons para saber se algo está se aproximando. Áudio A música do menu principal do jogo. Arquivo:Title.ogg Recepção Five Nights at Freddy's 4 recebeu uma mistura de críticas positivas com críticas profissionais. O jogo foi pontuado como 53,33% a partir da GameRankings baseado em 3 comentários e 50/100 da Metacritic baseado em 5 opiniões. Diferente dos 3 jogos anteriores, no entanto, os críticos estiveram divididos em vários fatores que o quarto jogo apresenta. The Escapist e Gamezembo elogiaram o jogo pelo ambiente intenso, enredo sombrio e emocional, os ruídos e os jumpscares assustadores, enquanto colaboradores, como Destructoid, criticaram os mesmos fatores, dizendo que as novas mecânicas eram truques óbvios e fáceis, e observaram estarem confusos sobre o que fazer várias vezes. Requisitos de Sistema Mínimos: *SO: Win XP, 7, 8, Vista, 10 *Processador: 2 GHz Intel Pentium 4 ou AMD Athlon ou equivalentes *Memória: 2 GB de RAM *Armazenamento: 1 GB de espaço disponível Recomendados: *SO: Win XP, 7, 8, Vista, 10 *Processador: 2 GHz Intel Pentium 4 ou AMD Athlon ou equivalentes *Memória: 2 GB de RAM *Placa de vídeo: 2 GB *Armazenamento: 2 GB de espaço disponível Curiosidades *''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' é o jogo mais pesado da série de acordo com os requisitos mínimos encontrados no Steam. Enquanto os três primeiros jogos necessitam apenas de 1GB de memória, o quarto jogo necessita de 2GB. *Razzbowski, que foi um dos YouTubers que receberam a Demo de Scott, gravou um vídeo de gameplay do jogo para o YouTube. O video pode ser visto aqui. **Dawko também gravou seu gameplay e o seu vídeo pode ser visto aqui. *No Steam, a data de previsão para o lançamento do jogo era em Outubro de 2015, no entanto, no dia 23 de Julho, ele já estava disponível. **No lugar disso foi lançada uma conteúdo adicional de Halloween na data marcada. *Esse é um dos quatro únicos jogos da série em que não é mostrado a noite em que o jogador se encontra, durante a jogatina. Os outros são Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator e Ultimate Custom Night. **Isso se não considerarmos Five Nights at Freddy's World, já que nesse jogo não há noites. *Esse é um dos dois únicos jogos da franquia em que o jogador não tem nenhum "companheiro" para ajudá-lo com dicas, o outro sendo a Ultimate Custom Night. *Esse é um dos dois jogos da franquia em que não há o uso de câmeras de segurança como mecânica principal, sendo o outro Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. |-| Galeria = Teasers 4.png|O primeiro teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 revelado no site de Scott. Note que o mesmo diz "Final Chapter", indicando o provável fim da série. 4bright.png|O primeiro teaser clareado, revelando a palavra "Nightmare" no rodapé da imagem. 42.jpg|Segundo teaser do quarto jogo. Pode se notar que Nightmare Bonnie utiliza o modelo "springlock" devido às suas argolas nos olhos e os 5 dedos na mão. Além disso, a frase "Was it me?" pode ser vista. FNaF_4_Teaser_2_bright.png|Segundo teaser clareado, a palavra "Nightmare" também pode ser lida nessa imagem. 43.jpg|O terceiro teaser do quarto jogo mostra Nightmare Chica. Ela está totalmente esfarrapada, com 3 dentições super afiadas, além de um cupcake atrás dela. A frase "Was it me?" também está presente nesse teaser. 43bright.jpg|Teaser de Nightmare Chica clareado. A palavra "Nightmare" pode ser lida. Nightmarefoxy.jpg|Quarto teaser do quarto jogo. Nightmare Foxy foi o último homônimo dos quatro animatrônicos principais a ser revelado. NF.1.jpg|Além da frase "Or me?", no teaser de Nightmare Foxy clareado, podemos notar a frase "Out of Order" (Fora de Funcionamento), fazendo referência ao Foxy do primeiro jogo. 4hat.jpg|O quinto teaser revela um chapéu roxo jogado ao chão, além de uma gravata borboleta da mesma cor. 4hatbright.jpg|Ao clarearmos o teaser, podemos ver uma frase parcialmente oculta, que pode ser deduzida como "Property of Fredbear's Family Diner" (Propriedade de Fredbear's Family Diner). 46.jpg|O sexto teaser revela o Nightmare Fredbear. Podemos ver 3 fileiras de dentes super afiados: duas delas estão na boca do animatrônico, e uma está em sua barriga. 46bright.jpg|Ao clarearmos este teaser, podemos notar a frase "or was it me?" (ou fui eu?), o que é uma surpresa para todos, já que essa frase teria acabado no teaser de Nightmare Foxy. Além disso, entre seus dentes da barriga, é possível ler a frase oculta "pro..... me", que presumivelmente é "property of me" (propriedade minha), fazendo referência ao teaser anterior. Teaser7normal.jpg|O sétimo teaser. Este mostra a frase "Terrible things come in small packages" (Coisas terríveis vêm em pacotes pequenos) enquanto Plushtrap encontra-se sentado na cadeira iluminado pela luz da noite. Teaser7.jpg|O sétimo teaser clareado. Parece mostrar um corredor, com quatro portas e Plushtrap ao meio. 8815.png|8815. Muitos fãs supõem que este número signifique a data de lançamento do jogo, 8 de Agosto de 2015. Anúncios Header.jpg|Artwork no Steam. 11720923 682392345193589 93574580 o.jpg|Mensagem que Scott mandou para o YouTuber Dawko, a qual contém a informação de que o jogo será lançado oficialmente no dia 8 de Agosto. avisoscott.png|Scott avisando aos fãs que os YouTubers Dawko e Razzbowski receberam uma amostra do jogo e que, futuramente, eles irão carregar vídeos explicando sobre a jogatina e a experiência de jogo. firstreactionOHGOD.png|Scott Cawthon divulgando os vídeos de "First Reaction" dos YouTubers. lançoufnaf4.png|Mensagem de Scott, dizendo que "é ruim com datas de lançamento". O quarto jogo foi lançado muito antes do previsto. Halloweenupdate.jpg|Scott dando uma ideia de como será a atualização automática prevista para ser lançada no dia do Halloween. Steam Steamcloset.jpg|Imagem do armário disponível no Steam. Plushtrap.jpg|Imagem de Plushtrap disponível no Steam. PlushFreddy.jpg|Imagem de uma pelúcia de Freddy Fazbear disponível no Steam. Ngtbonniesteam.jpg|Jumpscare de Nightmare Bonnie disponível no Steam. Corresqsteam.jpg|Imagem do corredor direito da casa disponível no Steam. de:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 en:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 es:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 fr:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 it:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos Oficiais Categoria:Jogos de PC